Wheel Finally Turning
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: The Tucks found the spring that gave everlasting life. After 100 years of remaining the same, things are beginning to finally change. Perhaps the spring was not all it appeared to be...perhaps it only gave a taste of immortality.
1. Chapter 1

Wheel Finally Turning  
  
"The first week in August hangs at the very top of summer, the top of the live-long year, like the highest seat of a Ferris wheel when it pauses in its turning." ~Tuck Everlasting  
  
Chapter 1  
  
For some, time passes slowly an hour can seem like an eternity. For others, there is never enough. For the Tucks, it does not exist.  
  
"Jesse! Winnie! Time to come in, children, dinner is on the table!" Mae Tuck called from the front door of the shack, smiling at her son and his new found friend, Winefred Foster. Winnie came from a well-to-do family who lived on the outskirts of the forest, and had gotten lost in the woods about a week ago, and ended up meeting Jesse. Once they had begun to trust each other, they could not be separated.  
  
Jesse had spent all afternoon showing Winnie around the forest, and now they were racing each other back to the cabin. About halfway to home base, Jessie tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face, causing Winnie to burst into laughter as she continued running. She flew up the steps and touched the door, giggling still as Jessie stumbled after her.  
  
"Ha! Beat you now!" She teased as he wrapped his arms around her, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I would have caught you had I not fallen," he chuckled.  
  
"Do the boys always have to win in games?" Winnie asked, her eyes sparking mischeviously.  
  
Mae Tuck smiled as she ushered them inside, wiping her flour-covered hands onto her old apron. "Have either of you seen Miles?" She asked with concern, wondering what on Earth could have happened to her eldest son. He had been around earlier that afternoon, but disappeared suddenly without explination. Jesse shook his head as he took his seat at the table beside Winnie, and started to serve himself.  
  
"No, Ma. I haven't. Why, is he missing again?"  
  
Mae nodded with a sigh. "Yes he is. I hate it when he does that to me. You would think he would have enough decency to let us know of his whereabouts."  
  
Jesse shrugged, raising his eyebrow at Winnie, who had begun nibbling on her sausages. "He likes to have time to himself, Ma." Jesse pointed out. "Maybe he lost track of time."  
  
Mae nodded, sighing softly. One thing Winnie did not yet know was that the Tuck family had a secret, a secret that they feared would certainly ruin the world of humanity. Exactly one-hundred years ago the Tucks had come across a small spring at the base of a tree in the middle of the woods, and each of them had taken sips of the water, thinking nothing of it. Then as time passed, the Tucks began to think that something had not been quite right about the spring. Things began to happen, and they soon realized that the water had the power to give everlasting life, for neither of them could get hurt or die.  
  
The head of the house, Angus Tuck, came into the kitchen, rubbing his gruff face with his hands. "No sign of Miles, Mae. I've looked everywhere, called his name at least a hundred times."  
  
"Well I am beginning to worry, Angus, What will we do if he does not come back in the next few hours?"  
  
"I don't know. But let us sit, eat, and wait. He is a responsible young man, and I am sure he has a reasonable explination for why he has been gone for so long." Angus took a seat at the table, and smiled at Winnie, who had nearly cleared her plate and was helping herself to seconds. "Good to see that you are developing an appetite at last," he chuckled, startling her. "No, no, help yourself. There is plenty."  
  
Winnie grinned and nodded respectfully as she piled more food onto her plate. "I am so hungry tonight," she told Jesse, who was still working on his first helping.  
  
"From all that running about I suppose," Mae chuckled. "What did Jesse show you today, dear?"  
  
"The Eifle tower," Winnie spoke, forgetting to swallow first by mistake, and covered her mouth, blushing furiously. Jessie burst into laughter at the sight of a prim Victorian-style child talking with her mouth still full. Winnie forced her food down and apologized for her behavior before repeating herself. "He took me to see the Eifle Tower."  
  
"Ah, wonderful. A beautiful sight when you get to the top, isn't it?" asked Angus, grinning again.  
  
"Yes in deed, though my legs are screaming from having climbed all of those rocks." She giggled, receiving a sympathetic smile from Jesse, who was sipping from his water glass.  
  
Suddenly the door to the cabin swung open with a loud BANG, causing everyone to jump and whirl around. Miles stood in the doorway, his face very pale. "Miles!" Mae gasped. "Where in the name of heaven have you been all this time?"  
  
"Miles?" Angus repeated when the eldest son did not reply. "Are you all right, son?"  
  
Without warning, Miles suddenly collapsed to the floor with a THUD. Mae screamed and leapt out of her seat, rushing over to him. "What happened?" Jesse cried in horror.  
  
"Oh Angus, he's burning up!" Mae gasped, after touching her son's face.  
  
"But...but he can't...." Jesse stuttered.  
  
"What's going on?" Winnie asked, frightened now.  
  
"Stay where you are," Angus shouted harshly as Jesse began to stand up, and he knelt down beside his eldest, gently shaking Miles' shoulders.  
  
"Is he ill?" asked Winnie, her mouth hanging open in shock. She had been very frightened of Miles since he had forced her onto his horse and brought her to the cabin for the first time, and had been rather bitter towards her since. It was odd seeing Miles lying so still and helpess, not responding to his father's voice.  
  
"That is not supposed to happen!" Jesse yelled.  
  
"It's natural for people to fall ill, Jesse," Winnie said softly.  
  
"Not for us," Jesse scowled, watching his mother out of the corner of his eye as she hurried to fetch water from the pump outside.  
  
"What? How could it not be natural for you?" Winnie cried. "You are human also!" She turned to Angus, who was still trying to shake Miles awake.  
  
"Yes and no," Jesse replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Winnie asked, starting to get annoyed now.  
  
"Shall I tell her the truth, Pa?" Jesse asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable that he had let their secret slip.  
  
"Tell me what?" Winnie wanted to know, grabbing Jesse's arm. "Tell me WHAT, Jesse Tuck?"  
  
"Remember that stream you saw me drinking from when we first met?" Jesse asked, after his father nodded, allowing Jesse to continue.  
  
"Yes. What about it? The one where you would not let me drink from?"  
  
"Exactly. The water was not exactly poisoned...it...it has the power to give everlasting life."  
  
Winnie gasped. "You're joking. You're telling me that if I drank from that spring, I would be able to live forever?"  
  
Jesse nodded. "Yes, Winnie, you would be able to live forever. Please....you are the only person who knows about this. I am begging you not to tell anyone when you go back home."  
  
Winnie nodded. "I won't, Jesse. I promise."  
Jessie smiled at her. "Thank you."  
  
Mae rushed back into the kitchen carrying a wooden bucket filled with water that was sloshing a bit over the sides, and approached Miles. "Grab towels, Jesse!" She screamed, and Jesse took off, coming back with a few white bath towels, and handed them to his father. Mae immediately dumped the bucket of obviously cold water onto Miles, who let out a yell and shot up, coughing and gasping.  
  
"Oh thank goodness," Mae sobbed, tossing the bucket aside and embracing her son in a tight hug, ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet. "What happened, love?"  
  
Miles accepted the towels and wiped the water from his face, blinking a bit. He noticed that everyone was staring at him and scowled, struggling to get to his feet, nearly stumbling again, but Mae caught him. "I'm fine," he whispered, steadying himself as he felt another wave of dizziness wash over him.  
  
"You most certainly are not, Miles, you have a horrible fever!" Mae cried in disbelief, and as if on cue, Miles started coughing harshly, feeling very embarrassed by his weakness.  
  
"Let us get you into bed right away and then you can tell us what happened, all right son?" Angus suggested, feeling terrible. Miles glanced over at Winnie and Jesse and gave them each a weak smile before allowing his mother and father to help him up the stairs. When they had disappeared, Jesse let out a long sigh.  
  
"Wonder what happened to him," Winnie spoke, her brow crinkling with concern. Jesse shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. The last time Miles was sick was when he was a teenager and I was only a toddler."  
  
Winnie gasped. "Wow. So he has a pretty good immune system then." She tapped her fingers against the table.  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
Jesse jumped up from the table at the sound of his mother's voice, and kissed Winnie quickly on the cheek. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He turned and rushed up to the bedroom he shared with his older brother, and found his father helping Miles into bed.  
  
"Yes Ma?" Jesse asked, frowning as Angus pulled the covers up to his eldest son's neck.  
  
"Jesse, there was a case of Scarlet Fever at the inn your brother went to this afternoon," Mae sobbed.  
  
"Scarlet Fever!" Jesse choked. "But Miles can't get sick, can he?"  
  
"Unless there is something we do not know about the spring," Angus told Jesse quietly. "Perhaps there is a gliche in the water."  
  
"What did you want me to do?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I want you to get a bowl of cool water and some rags. We must try to bring his temperature down." Mae explained.  
  
"All right. I'll be right back then." Jesse hurried out of the room, leaving Angus and Mae alone. He hurried downstairs, where Winnie was waiting for him, and nearly ran headfirst into her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did he tell you?"  
  
"There is a Scarlet fever outbreak in town," Jesse told her quickly.  
  
"Scarlet fever! Oh Jesse..."  
  
"I have to get some water and rags for compresses," He explained. "I'll explain in further detail later what's going on."  
  
"Okay." Winnie sat back down and watched as he ran around the kitchen, fetching what he needed. Jesse rushed back up the stairs and back into Miles' room where he saw his brother sleeping and his parents sitting on either side of the bed watching in silence.  
  
"Would you like me to fetch the doctor?" Jesse whispered, startling Mae who turned her head towards him and accepted the bowl and the rags, and set both things on the nightstand. Jesse had heard Scarlet fever was a deadly disease if not treated straight away. "Are you sure he has it, Ma? Does he have the rash?"  
  
Mae quickly began unbuttoning Miles' shirt and pulled it open, revealing his bare chest. Jesse felt his heart sink, for sure enough, three- fourths of his older brother's bare skin was red. Even parts of Miles' arms were covered with the rash, which he was certain would cause some serious discomfort in a few hours. Mae immediately let out a sob and rested her head against her eldest son's chest.  
  
"Jesse, you know we can't risk going into town for the doctor. We do not want people to find out we're here." Angus said quietly.  
  
"They won't know who I am, Pa. We can't very well send Winnie or they'll hunt us down, but I can go. Miles needs a doctor, or he's going to die. Scarlet fever's bad....I've heard about it."  
  
Mae lifted her head. "Let the boy go, Angus. I don't care if we're found out, 's long as my boy will be all right."  
  
Angus sighed. "All right. Jesse, go then, and be quick about it."  
  
"Yes Pa, I'm goin'." Jesse took off downstairs again, and stopped when he saw Winnie patiently waiting for him at the table. She had never looked more beautiful than she did now, her long auburn hair hanging loose past her shoulders, her bright blue eyes shining. He could not resist what he did next...he quickly sat down in his original seat at the table beside her and pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek on her shoulder.  
  
"I am here, Jesse." Winnie whispered.  
  
"I wish you could come with me to town, but it would be too risky if anyone saw you," Jesse told her. "I have to get the doctor."  
  
Winnie smiled. "I understand, Jesse. You know, a few days ago I would have given anything to go home again, but now I would pay anything to stay here." She giggled. "Strange how feelings change so quickly, huh?"  
  
Jesse grinned back. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself, and I apologize for this dilemma."  
  
"Jesse, your brother could not help getting sick. It just...it just happens."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I am really sorry but I have to run off again. Do you need anything before I go?"  
  
Winnie shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll just go into my room and listen to that music box your Mum put in there."  
  
Jesse kissed her quickly again before waving and bolting out the door. Winnie sighed, staning up and flipping her hair behind her. She found it hard to believe, but she was beginning to loose track of time. Had she been there a couple of days? A week? A month? She did not even care. For the first time, Winnie Foster felt free. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hours and hours seemed to go by since Jesse had run into town. Winnie lay on her bed, listening to the soft, repetitive melody of Mae Tuck's old music box that sat on her nightstand. The sky was beginning to grow dark, and she could hear birds squawking as they flew past her window. Just as Winnie was beginning to worry, she heard the front door to the shack open and close and she quickly sat up, after hearing two voices. One she recognized as Jesse's, but the other she did not, and guessed that he had found the doctor. From her position on the bed, their talk was muffled, and she could not quite understand what they were saying.  
  
Eventually Jesse entered her room, his hair a bit messy from the wind. For a while neither of them spoke, and Jesse sat down beside Winnie on her bed, closing his eyes when he heard the music.  
  
Winnie smiled at him. "Your mother said she used to play it to help you go to sleep at night."  
  
Jesse nodded, taking the music box from the nightstand and he held it gently in his hands. "Yep, she did." He smiled, leaning his head against Winnie's shoulder with a soft sigh. Both of them jumped a little when they heard loud coughing from upstairs, and Winnie shook her head sadly, pulling Jesse into her arms and the two of them curled up together, trying to comfort each other.  
  
Upstairs, the village doctor was listening to Miles' heart and breathing, while Angus and Mae stood by the door each watching with fearful eyes. The doctor, after finishing the check up, turned to them with a grave expression on his face. "May I see you out in the hallway please?" he asked quietly, and both husband and wife nodded.  
  
"Your son does have the fever," The doctor began, once the door to the room was closed. Mae gasped and clutched Angus's arm, her eyes filling with tears. "He will be very sick for at least three to five days, and his heart will be weak even when he does recover. Scarlet fever is a very serious illness, Ma'am, and the best thing I can say is to treat it like you would influenza. Keep him warm but not too warm, and sponge him down every few hours. Make sure he takes in plenty of fluids-preferably herbal teas and water. Another thing I have found to help ease the congestion in the lungs is a steam bath with eucalyptus or rosemary scents. Cinnamon would work as well. Try to keep him as comfortable as possible."  
  
"Thank you very much, doctor." Mae whispered. "Is he going to..."  
  
"We will have to wait and see how his health progresses, ma'am. I will stop by at the end of the week. If you need me sooner, do not hesitate to send for me. Do you have other children?"  
  
Mae and Angus glanced at each other and nodded. "Another son," Angus replied in a soft voice.  
  
"I would send him away as quickly as possible, sir. Scarlet fever is contagious."  
  
"We do not have any relatives in these parts," Mae began.  
  
"Do you have a guest house or something?" the doctor asked.  
  
"We do actually, in the backyard. Our boys used to sleep in it when they were younger."  
  
The doctor nodded. "I would keep him as far away from the house as possible. Scarlet fever is no joke."  
  
Angus told Mae to go back to Miles before he led the doctor out of the cabin. Mae entered her son's room, immediately going back to her seat and taking his hand. "Everything is going to be all right, love." She whispered as Miles gazed at her longingly with half-opened eyes.  
  
"I'll get to see my Ana again," he told her hoarsely.  
  
"I won't let you leave me. Please....you must fight for us." Mae begged.  
  
Miles smiled weakly. "I'll try." He whispered, closing his eyes again.  
  
Angus, meanwhile, went into Jesse and Winnie's room to warn them of the situation. He opened the door to find both children curled up together, each sound asleep. He recognized the sweet melody of the tiny music box that was sitting on Winnie's nightstand, and smiled. He was glad that the two of them had become close friends, though he hated the idea that they could not grow old together.  
  
He walked over to them and gave Jesse's arm a gentle shake. "Mmmmmph." Jesse muttered, too comfortable to wake up at the moment. At the second shake, he opened his brown eyes, and found that he was gazing into his father's face. "Oh. Hullo, Pa. How is Miles?"  
  
"Jesse?" Winnie croaked, her own dark eyes opening.  
  
"My Pa's here, Winnie. Wake up." Jesse whispered, and both of them sat up, curious as to why Angus had disturbed them.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Winnie. "Is Miles all right? Did the doctor tell you if he had the fever or not?"  
  
Angus chuckled at the girl's persistence, and asked them to scooch over and make a spot for him on the bed so he could explain to them what the situation would be.  
  
"He does have it," Angus began.  
  
"Oh!" Winnie clutched Jesse's arm, feeling faint.  
  
"Don't panic, either of you. The doctor told us that the best thing is to send you both away, but that is not safe for us. You two are to move out into the guest house out back, or find somewhere in the woods to camp until the worst of the illness passes. It could be three to five days until that occurs."  
  
Jesse nodded. "We understand. I have a cave in the woods I've been using as a camp area when I go exploring and don't feel like coming home. I'll take Winnie there. It's right by the Eifle Tower."  
  
Winnie grinned. "We can go swimming every day," she giggled. "Ooooh, this will be great fun!"  
  
Jesse nodded. "But are you and Ma going to be able to take care of Miles by yourselves? He's awful sick I'm sure."  
  
Angus gave his son a reassuring nod. "We'll be all right. It is you two I am worried about. But remember that Winnie's parents are still out looking for her, so try not to draw too much attention to yourselves when you are in the woods. Understand? I'll come and find you when I feel that it is safe."  
  
Jesse looked at Winnie, who was halfway between grinning and frowning. She was terribly worried about Miles, but the idea of spending a lot of time alone with Jesse in the woods by the Eifle tower sounded wonderful. "When would you like us to leave?" Jesse asked quietly. He did not feel comfortable leaving his parents to take care of Miles alone, when he knew he could be of some help, but he did not want to disobey his father.  
  
"As soon as possible. I'll gather provisions for you to take along."  
  
"Can I at least go up and say goodbye to Miles?" Jesse wanted to know, having a feeling the answer would be "No"  
  
"That would be all right, I suppose. But Winnie, you must stay down here. It is not safe for you."  
  
Winnie nodded in understanding and offered to help Angus in gathering food for herself and Jesse to take along on the trip.  
  
Jesse quietly made his way upstairs and gently knocked on the door to his room, looking down at his feet as he heard his mother say "Come in." He opened the door and Mae looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Hello, love." She whispered.  
  
"I-could I say goodbye to Miles? Pa said Winnie and I have to go away until he's well."  
  
"Of course. Would you like me to leave, Jesse?"  
  
"If you don't mind, yes." Jesse replied, and his mother stood up, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Jesse went over to the chair his mother had been sitting in beside the bed and sat down in it. Miles almost appeared as a child asleep, his brow crinkled as though he were in great pain.  
  
"I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Miles." Jesse began. "As though enough hasn't happened to you already."  
  
Miles' eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to the side, noticing Jesse. "What are you doing in here?" he asked weakly.  
  
"I wanted to say goodbye," Jesse explained. "Pa said Winnie and I have to go away."  
  
"Why?" Miles asked, confused.  
  
"To keep the two of us safe. I'm not sure how much you know about Scarlet fever, Miles, but it's a highly contagious disease. The doctor told Pa this, and he said we have to leave if we don't want to get it as well."  
  
Miles nodded in understanding. "Where will you go, Jesse?" he asked.  
  
"To my cave by the tower. It's the furthest away we can get without having to go into town."  
  
"Be careful, will you? While Winnie is still with us, trouble's not too far behind." He held out his hand and Jesse gripped it, trying to fight tears that wanted to slide down his cheeks. Miles noticed his little brother's expression and pulled Jesse into a tight hug. "Everything's gonna be all right, Jess."  
  
"As long as you fight this it will," Jesse replied. "We need you."  
  
Miles pointed towards the door after a few minutes. "Go on and get, will you?" he whispered, trying to get some humor in.  
  
Jesse tried to act serious as he folded his arms. "Excuse me," he replied, "But this is my room also and I'll go on and GET when I want to!" He mimicked what Winnie had told him the first time they had met in the woods, and he had told her to go home. If she had been in the room, she would have punched him in the arm for certain.  
  
Miles stared openmouthed and then chuckled. "You ass." He teased back.  
  
"I'm not sure when I'll be back, but hopefully you'll be all right when I do return," Jesse warned. "Or else." He rolled up his shirt sleeve and curled his knuckles into a fist.  
  
"Scary," Miles chuckled, coughing. "Tell Winnie that I'm sorry for having behaved like a bastard towards her, will you? I would tell her in person but I'm guessing Pa wouldn't let her come up."  
  
Jesse nodded. "He wouldn't, but I'll tell her you said so." He gave his older brother one more tight hug. "I love you." He added.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jesse straightened up, puffing out his chest before turning and heading out the door, causing Miles to shake his head with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Jesse hurried downstairs into the kitchen where he found Winnie packing a loaf of bread into one of the sacks his father had set on the table. "How's it goin'?" Jesse asked, coming over to her.  
  
"We've got apples, bread, cheese, a few cartons of cow's milk, two canteens of water and some canned beans." She grimaced as she looked at the beans, and Jesse laughed. "You'll survive."  
  
"And Jesse is a wonderful fisherman so he can cook that for supper one night," Angus pointed out once he put the last of the items into the bag.  
  
"Are you now?" Winnie asked.  
  
"I happen to think so." Jesse grinned, blushing a little. "Pa, I wish you wouldn' go around embarassin' me like that."  
  
"Well we're proud of our sons and like to make it known," Angus replied. "Now get on you two, while it's still dark. Don't forget to BE CAREFUL."  
  
"Yessir. C'mon, Winnie."  
  
The two children shouldered their packs, grabbed walking sticks and waved good bye to Angus before heading outside into the fresh night air. Winnie took off ahead of Jesse, leaping through the wheatfield like a deer.  
  
"You really don't get out much, do ya?" Jesse called, hurrying to keep up. She hurried over and tackled him to the ground, giggling.  
  
"Gotcha," she told him haughtily.  
  
"So you have." Jesse grinned. "C'mon, Win, we have to get to the cave before dawn."  
  
Winnie allowed Jesse to get to his feet and the two headed off again.  
  
In the house, Mae sat back in her chair, blotting Miles' face and neck with one of the rags. She hated the idea of sending Jesse and Winnie off on their own but it was the best thing to do. Angus came upstairs and into the room, nodding. "They're gone," he announced, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"Oh Angus," Mae whispered. "What's happening to us? Why Miles? Has he not suffered enough pain in his life?"  
  
Angus shrugged. "I could not answer that question, Mae, but we have to be here for him."  
  
Mae frowned. Angus had talked for so long that he felt as though the world was closing in, and that their time on this Earth was almost up. She wondered if this was the first major sign that their immortality was finally ending. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The first night was very difficult for Miles. He was up every few hours either vomiting or just delirious from the fever. Angus and Mae sat on either side of their eldest son, taking turns so that one would get a chance to sleep for a bit. Both adults were very confused about why this had happened. It had been one-hundred years since anything had happened to them physically, and why was it happening now?  
  
"Maybe there is something we did not know about the spring," Angus spoke quietly. "I had a feeling there had to be a catch. The idea of water giving one everlasting life is a bit too perfect."  
  
Mae bit her lip and tightened her shawl around her shoulders. "I wish there was a book on the fountain of youth. Perhaps it gives the location of where it can be found. Or maybe it gives the name of a fountain similar to it."  
  
Angus shrugged. "I ought to go into town to see if I can't find a book," he began.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want to go into town for anything," Mae broke in, just as Miles awoke again, and started to throw up into the basin on the floor for at least the third time in three hours. "Shhhh," Mae soothed, rubbing his back. "It's all right, love. It's all right. Angus, would you hand me a cool compress? His temperature is starting to go up again."  
  
Angus dampened another rag and handed it to her, and she began blotting Miles' neck until the fit ended and he collapsed back onto the pillow panting. "I have never been so sick in my life," he croaked, acceping a cup of chamomile tea to rinse out the foul taste in his mouth. Mae smiled softly and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I know, sweetheart. You are fighting well."  
  
Miles nodded, bundling back underneath the covers while he was taken with chills. "I'm heading into town," Angus announced, standing up. "Perhaps I'll be able to find something."  
  
"If you're sure you'll be all right," Mae replied, frowning as she pulled the quilt closer to Miles' neck.  
  
"Of course I'll be all right. I shouldn't be too long." He nodded and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Jesse?" Winnie felt her way in the dark as they ran through the woods. It was now very dark, and she could barely see past the end of her nose.  
  
"Right in front of you! OW! Watch it," Jesse sniggered as Winnie bumped right into him.  
  
"Sorry." she attempted to move forward, but heard another,  
  
"Yep, that's me again. See my hand?" Jesse held his palm in front of her face and waved it around.  
  
"Barely." Winnie grumbled.  
  
"Take my hand and I'll lead you. We're not too far away from the Eifle tower now."  
  
Winnie felt for his hand in the dark and sighed with relief once she gripped it tightly. "I'm afraid I'll run headfirst into the rocks," she told him as they continued walking. "I do wish morning would come soon. I'm hungry." She giggled when her stomach gave a loud rumble.  
  
"I think the light will come in a few hours. Can you find your footing all right?" Jesse asked, as they were on a bit of bumpy forest ground covered with roots, rocks, and pinecones.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Great! See? The Eifle tower's just there and my cave's a few feet beyond that. We'll light a nice fire and just pass out for a while and eat breakfast when dawn breaks. Sound like a plan, Miss Foster?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Tuck, it does." She cuffed him on the cheek and finally, after about ten more minutes of hiking, they reached the enormous rock formation. It looked completely different in the dark, and Winnie barely recognized it until they got a bit closer. She felt Jesse pull her close and help her over the rocks until they came to a medium-sized cave. Jesse lit a match and held it in front of them for light so they could find their way in and sit down.  
  
"Here we are. Home sweet home for now. What do you think?" Jesse turned around in a circle and looked rather pleased with himself.  
  
Winnie giggled. "It's beautiful, Jesse." she looked down at the stone floor beneath her feet and sighed as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chin. "I'm really worried about Miles, Jesse. I had a cousin once who had Scarlet Fever and died in less than a week."  
  
Jesse sat down beside her and pulled an oil lantern out of his pack, lighting it so that the cave glowed an almost amber color. "Well, I'm worried too, but Miles is strong. He'll fight it-I mean, he's been through enough in his life to know how to fight against weakness."  
  
"I know, Jess but still, the fever is dangerous. It can take people without warning, even the strongest of folks."  
  
Jesse chewed on his lower lip, his dark eyes narrowing as he gazed through the mouth of the cave, shivering a little as a cool draft came in. "Let's get out those blankets Pa put in the packs," Jesse told her, and they began to make a sleeping area, lying a large blanket down for the both of them to share and two separate ones to cover themselves with so they wouldn't freeze to death during the last few hours of darkness. Jesse pulled out one of the loaves of fresh bread in their provisions sack and two canteens of water, and handed one of each to Winnie.  
  
"What's this for?" Winnie asked, gazing at the items with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jesse snorted. "For eating obviously. You said you were hungry before. I am too, and it won't hurt to put something into our stomach's, even if it's just bread."  
  
Winnie broke off a corner of the dough and stuffed it into her mouth, chewing in thoughtful silence for a while. She honest-to-goodness had no urge to return to her real family's enormous, stuffy mansion and be forced to wear corsets and play the pianio 24/7. She hated it when she wanted to be outside rolling around in the grass underneath the warm summer sun and have to listen to her mother or grandmother barking at her to "Get inside this instant, Winifred! You're getting filthy!"  
  
"I won't," she spoke randomly, and Jesse nearly choked on a mouthful of water.  
  
"Won't what?" He asked, cocking his head. "Winnie, you all right?"  
  
Winnie stared at him, blinking. "What?" She asked.  
  
"You just said "I won't" out of the blue. I missed something, I think."  
  
Winnie nodded. "Sorry, I was just thinking aloud."  
  
"About what?" Jesse stretched out with a content sigh and gazed up at the cave's ceiling, listening to the soft "drip" "drip""drip" of excess water that echoed from the back of the cave.  
  
"How I really don't want to go back home because I am perfectly content being with you and your family. I honestly didn't want to stay here if my life depended on it, but now that I've gotten to know you all better, I almost wish I were your sister." She grinned smirked when she saw that Jesse was blushing furiously with embarrassment.  
  
"You're bluuuushing," Winnie teased, starting to tickle him. "You're bluuuushing."  
  
"No I'm not! It's hot in here. Hey! Stop that!" Jesse howled as he tried to escape her wrath, but was not too successful.  
  
"Say "Uncle" then," Winnie laughed as she continued the torture.  
  
"Why?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"UNCLE!" Jesse begged, and she released him, giggling as he struggled to sit up, his eyes crossing a bit as he gulped for air once his laughter died down.  
  
"Ha ha," Winnie let out an evil laugh.  
  
"You are so odd, Miss Foster. So unlike the rest of your family."  
  
Winnie put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Am I? I have no urge to be like them, so stiff and formal." She made a poker face which caused Jesse to laugh again.  
  
"Come on, Win. Eat some more bread and we'll get some sleep while we still can."  
  
"All right. My eyelids are growing heavier by the minute anyway." She shoved a final piece of bread into her mouth and handed the loaf to Jesse to put back into the sack before using her shawl and cloak as a pillow and lay her head down on it, pulling her blanket over her. She watched as Jesse blew out the lamp and lay down, smiling softly at her as he whispered,  
  
"Good night, Winnie Foster."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angus walked into town when the first light of dawn broke through the dark sky, and he approached the old book shop, where he saw the book keeper already inside and dusting shelves. He noticed the sign on the door that read CLOSED till 8:00 and he felt his heart sink. He had to get into the store, for he was desparate at this point, so he knocked on the glass and motioned for the store owner to come over to him. The owner was a medium- sized heavy-set man with a thick, grey beard and had hardly any hair on his head. He pointed at the sign in the window and raised his arms as though to say "What, do you think you're special and that I'm going to let you in now?"  
  
Angus frowned and mouthed "It's an emergency. I need to look for a book."  
  
The owner sighed and unlocked the door, pulling it open. "Do you realize what time it is, sir?" He asked as Angus stepped inside, taking in the strong smell of leather and damp wood.  
  
"I do, and I'm sorry for disturbing you this early, but I am in urgent need of a certain book."  
  
"I see. What is the title of the book you were looking for?"  
  
Angus glanced around him before leaning forward. "Do you have anything about the Fountain of Youth?"  
  
The owner cocked his head, frowning. "I think so. Let me go and check." He walked down one of the isles towards the far wall and Angus leaned against the front desk and waited patiently. He heard a few THUDS, a few muffled curses, and finally "Ah Ha! Yes, sir, we do have a book on the Fountain of Youth. Why do you need something like that so quickly? Haven't found it, have yeh?" The owner smirked as he brought a large leatherbound book over to the desk and sat it down.  
  
Angus gave the man a hard stare and shook his head. "No, I haven't found it. I just-er-it's a matter I'd rather not discuss with a stranger." He flipped through the pages of the old leather bound volume and nodded. "This will do." He pulled out his money pouch and watched as the shop keeper began to ring up the book, and then he announced the price, and Angus paid him. "Thank you for understanding. Good day to you, sir." He nodded respectfully before picking up the book again and walking outside.  
  
He arrived back home within a good two hours, and rushed upstairs to show Mae what he'd found. Miles was still asleep when he entered the room, but so was his wife. She had her forehead resting on the mattress, her hand in her son's. Angus smiled to himself before tiptoeing over and giving her shoulder a gentle shake.  
  
"Mae." He whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.  
  
"I found something-on the Fountain of Youth."  
  
Mae blinked open her eyes and lifted her head so that she could face her husband and then noticed the book in his arms.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. How has he been since I left?"  
  
"The same-been sleepin' on and off, though he has called for Anna a few times. It is heartbreaking, truly. So show me what you found, Tuck." Mae placed Miles' hand atop of the comforter and leaned back in her seat so that she could get a better look.  
  
"Well, I haven't given it a full read, but I was looking for rules about the fountain. Look here." He opened to one of the last chapters and handed the book to her before going over to take his seat.  
  
"For accidental users," She began in a low voice, "They experience the phenomenon of immortality but after a period of exactly one hundred years they age rapidly until they catch up to how old they are supposed to be, and often after 100 years of invincibility to illness if an outbreak of any kind occurs, the once-immortal is usually twice as ill as the normal human being." Mae frowned. "Then that means all of us will age rapidly," She whispered, feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
"Read on," Angus encouraged, motioning to her with his hand, and she did as she was told.  
  
"However, in order to continue your invincibility to harm, you must continuously drink from the stream or spring you came across." Her eyes widened. "JESSE!" She cried. "Angus, you have to find Jesse-tell him to drink from the spring immediately-before it's too late!" She set the book on the nightstand, and jumped when she heard a soft moan from Miles, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh Miles, I am so sorry." She whispered. "Angus-is it too late for dear Miles?"  
  
Angus raised his eyes. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Well go and find Jesse and tell him to drink from the spring. Then get a nice bowl of the water for Miles, will you? He's dying, Angus. I WON'T loose him."  
  
"All right. Off I go again." He stood up, walked over, pecked Mae on the cheek and then left again. When he was gone, Mae took her eldest son's frail hand in her own and placed it against her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
"We shall have you well and rosy again soon, love. There is hope for you yet." She sobbed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Miles awoke at the crack of dawn when he felt pain shooting through his chest. He gasped a little, struggling to sit up and then proceeded to cough. Mae heard the noise first and awoke from a light doze, to find her eldest son sitting up in bed. "Miles!" Mae whispered. "Are you all right love?"  
  
After a couple of seconds, Miles nodded, his eyes tearing as a result of coughing so hard. "My chest hurts like hell." He croaked. "I'm so hot." He added a bit confused for he had been absolutely freezing a little while ago. Mae rested her hand against his forehead, with a sympathetic expression on her face.  
  
"You still have a high fever. Lay down, sweetheart. I'm going to give you a bit of a scrub down."  
  
Miles chuckled as he did as he was told. "Makes it sound like you're treating a horse." He said softly as she pulled the blankets down and aided him in removing his shirt.  
  
"Oh, Miles," Mae sighed, stroking his cheek as she dipped a clean rag into the fresh bowl of water Angus had carried upstairs about an hour earlier. He had left to find Winnie and Jesse to tell them about the spring and had not returned yet.  
  
After a few moments of silence had passed while Mae began to drag the damp cloth over Miles' bare skin, he spoke again. "Ma, if-" Miles swallowed past a lump that had begun to form in his throat, "I'm not afraid," He promised, reaching for her hand.  
  
"What are you not afraid of, sweetheart?" Mae asked, giving his hand a squeeze before continuing her work.  
  
"Of death," Miles finished. "If God wants me with him nothing will stop him."  
  
Mae stared at him open-mouthed. "Stop that talk this instant, Miles Tuck, or I'll have your hide!" she gasped. "You are going to be all right. Your father went to fetch more of the spring water for you to drink and you'll be well." She explained.  
  
"I know you and Jesse would miss me very much," He continued, gazing fondly into his mother's eyes. "But I know that even if I do get well, I probably will not be the same. I will not be the strong eldest that you once knew, and I probably will not be good for much around here anymore."  
  
"Stop this," Mae sobbed. "Please, Miles, you musn't give up."  
  
Miles closed his eyes, feeling hot tears slowly falling down his cheeks. "If I do die," He spoke after a bit, "Please accept that as God's will. He wishes for me to be with my children again-and my wife. Perhaps we can finally reconcile in heaven."  
  
That did it. Mae burst into tears and embraced Miles in a tight hug, rocking him softly as she wept into his shoulder. She would not loose her son, not after all of these years. She did not even care if he would be severely weakened by the fever, as long as he was able to spend a few more long years with her. 'Please spare my son,' she begged silently. 'Please.'  
Jesse and Winnie meanwhile, were still sleeping soundly in their cave, with their arms wrapped around each other. As a result of their sound sleep, neither noticed Angus approaching the entrance to their shelter, an expression of sympathy on his face as he stepped inside.  
  
"Jesse." He spoke, and his younger son let out a yell and sat up, blinking like an owl.  
  
"Pa!" He cried, and at this point Winnie awoke.  
  
"What the--" she stuttered.  
  
"Miles," Jesse choked. "He's--" Jesse's lower lip started trembling, and he braced himself for the news of his eldest brother's death.  
  
"He is still alive, son, don't worry," Angus promised.  
  
"Oh." Jesse sighed with relief and sunk to the ground, looking at Winnie whose eyes were wide. "Then---then why are you here, Pa? Is something else the matter?"  
  
Angus smiled and took a seat on one of the boulders in the cave. "Your mother and I found out why Miles got sick, Jesse. That stream---it's not everlasting. Well, in a sense it gives a person a taste of what immortality is like, only if they use it accidentally, like we did."  
  
Jesse and Winnie looked at each other with raised eyebrows, very confused. "I don't understand, Pa." Jesse admitted.  
  
Angus chuckled. "That did come out a might jumbled up, didn't it?"  
  
The children nodded, smirking, as the man continued.  
  
"We didn't know anything about that spring when we drank from it, Jesse. There are people in this world who know of the fountain of youth, and would give anything to find it and to drink from it. We had no urge to drink from the fountain, so we only got a taste of its powers---the book I got says that the immortality only lasts for exactly one-hundred years."  
  
"A hundred years?" Winnie gasped. "That's still a long time, though, isn't it? I mean---a long time not to get hurt or sick---"  
  
Jesse was frowning. He had a bad feeling he knew where this conversation was going, and he didn't like the idea of it one bit.  
  
"We're all going to grow old," Angus continued. "Age is going to catch up with us. How long from now that's going to be, I have no idea. It could happen tomorrow."  
  
Winnie felt her eyes filling with tears as she imagined a one hundred year old Jesse. She as still only fifteen! There had to be someway to keep the Tucks from aging.  
  
"Drink more of the water!" She cried, standing up. "That'll keep you from aging!" She took a deep breath before turning to Angus. "Won't it?"  
  
Angus nodded. "That's a big decision to make," He admitted. "Miss Foster, Immortality is not all it's cracked up to be. So much you see and sometimes regret seeing."  
  
Winnie wrapped her arms around Jesse and gazed into his eyes. "I refuse to see you age a hundred years in two days," She whispered. "Please."  
  
"We'll discuss it when we get back, Jesse." Angus told his son quietly.  
  
"When will we get back though?" Jesse wanted to know. "If I don't drink the water I'll be stuck as an old man forever!"  
  
Angus raised his eyes. "Then I am leaving you with the choice, son." He looked at Winnie. "But I've got to get back to Miles. I'll come and get the two of you again when it's safe." He turned and walked away, leaving Jesse and Winnie alone once again. When he was out of earshot, Jesse grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Winnie, you can drink the water too and we can be together forever," He pleaded.  
  
Winnie frowned. "I don't know if I want to or not," She admitted. "It seems awfully---boring---to be the same age forever. I mean, if I were fifteen for eternity there are so many things I would want to do but would not be old enough. And even if I did go away with you, Jesse, we'd be on the run constantly---they'd be hunting us down."  
  
Jesse leaned against her. "I know that. I just---I don't know if I can get on without you."  
  
"You have to, Jesse. If you want to drink the water, that's your decision. I'd still be friends with you if you stayed here, even if I were fifty and you were still seventeen. It just wouldn't really be the same, you know?"  
  
Jesse understood perfectly, but the idea of possibly leaving Winnie forever hurt.  
  
"There will be others," Winnie promised.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, Winnie Foster," Jesse grumbled.  
  
"You won't drink it then?" Winnie asked with excitement.  
  
Jesse shook his head. "If it pleases you I won't. Hopefully I won't age a hundred years in two days." He grinned and pretended to stumble around like an old man, and talked in a cackly voice: "Young whipper snapper." He pointed at her with his index finger and she burst into giggles. "hey, it looks like it'll be a great day. Want to go for an early morning swim?"  
  
Winnie grinned. "Sure, Jesse. Let's go." She linked arms with him and they strolled out of the cave. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The more time Winnie spent with Jesse, the more she began to realize the need to go home was diminishing. She loved the freedom life with the Tucks provided her, especially now that she and Jesse were living out in the woods. She spent the entire first morning swimming at the lake with the waterfall, amazed by how she could now float without his assistance.

"Didn't I tell you how easy it was?" Jesse asked, and she made a playful face, splashing him with the water, and ducked below the surface for a moment or two. When she came back up, he laughed when she spat out a fountain of water, and shook his head. "Well now! I do believe you're becoming a right fish, Miss Foster," he teased, ands he grinned.

When they tired of swimming, Jesse took her on a walk through the woods. He pointed out numerous plants; those that were safe to use in everyday foods or medicines, and the ones to stay away from. Winnie picked a bushel of wildflowers, and after they returned to the cave to rest in the cool interior, she began to weave a crown out of them. Jesse took a stick, pulling his pocket knife out of his trousers, and began to widdle away at the bark. He had no particular reason for doing this, except to keep his mind occupied.

"Are you and Miles close?" Winnie asked after a few minutes of silence, and Jesse looked at her, his dark eyes curious.

"What d'you mean?" he asked, blowing away some small bits of bark. She shrugged, halfway through her crown.

"Do you have a close relationship with him?" she explained, and Jesse shrugged.

"We did moreso when we were younger," he admitted. "Truthfully, ever since Miles lost his wife and kids, he's been pretty distant with me. Even when the two of us head off and travel the world, I go one way and he goes another…we only meet when it's time to go home," he replied, and Winnie wet her lips.

"I'm sorry," she said, and Jesse smiled at her.

"You shouldn't be," he insisted. "I don't blame Miles for how he acts towards us. He's been through so much since we drank from the spring. Of course, seeing me so happy with you, someone he took as prisoner, isn't helping."

Winnie looked down at her lap, and Jesse moved closer to her, touching her shoulder. "I don't regeret what's happened between us," he insisted, and she looked at him again. "Only…I feel sort of guilty, putting you in this position. Especially knowing I can't have you either way."

Winnie shook her head, squeezing his hand. "Don't say that," she begged. "No matter what happens to either of us, I'll never forget the time I spent with you. You're the best friend I've ever had; the only friend, really."

He kissed her lips, brushing her hair away from her face. "You always know what to say, Winnie Foster," he chuckled, and she wrapped her arms around him, burrying her face against his shoulder.

"What scares me," Jesse continued, "is I think Miles will choose to leave us. He's been waiting for so long for something that can finally kill him." his voice was choked with tears, and Winnie rubbed his back, allowing him to hug her tighter.

"It's okay," she promised.

"But either way, I'm going to miss him," Jesse whispered, and Winnie nodded.

"I know," she agreed, and when they parted, Jesse gave a great sniff, picking up his stick and knife again. Winnie watched as he continued to widdle the wood, gazing up at the cave ceiling.

Over the next couple of days, the Tuck's home was a somber place. As Jesse predicted, Miles refused to drink the water, and was slowly slipping away. Mae was at a loss of what to do, and sat beside her eldest son's bed day and night. She loved both of her boys with every fiber of her being, but at the same time, Angus reminded her of how unhappy their eldest was with immortality.

"If this is what he wants, we must let him go," Angus whispered, as she began to cry out in the hall, clinging helplessly to her husband.

"Should we fetch the other children?" she asked, once the doctor came and pronounce the danger of the disease spreading gone. "I'm sure Jesse will want to know of his brother's choice."

Angus nodded, just as Miles let out a small noise, moving slightly under the covers. "I will go and find them," he replied, standing quietly. He left the two story shack, heading in the direction of the cave. He had to pause a few times, overwhelmed by emotions. Miles tried so hard to die in the past; he looked for wars at every corner of the globe, furious when not a single, normally fatal shot would affect him.

"I'm so sorry, son," Angus whispered to himself. "I wish I could change our past, but I can't."

When he eventually reached the cave, he saw Winnie leaning against the outer wall, her eyes closed as though she were dozing. She jumped with surprise when he called, "Miss Foster?" and immediately got to her feet. "Have you seen Jesse?"

She nodded. "He went to the lake to get some fish for lunch," she replied. "I would have gone with him, but he wanted to be alone for a bit."

Angus nodded in understanding, and encouraged her to come along and fetch Jesse. "Is Miles doing any better?" Winnie asked, for she knew the only time Mr. Tuck promised to return for them, was when the danger passed.

"The fever is no longer contagious," Angus answered, "but he is not fighting. His heart is very weak."

Winnie lowered her head, not looking forward to Jesse's response to the news. When they reached the lake, she saw him sitting with his back to them, the fishing pole in one hand as he gazed over the water. The sun caused the water's surface to sparkle like stars, and he was clearly lost in thought.

"Jesse?" Winnie announced, and he turned, surprised to see his father standing beside her.

"Pa?" He asked, standing, and Angus told Winnie to allow them a few moments alone. Winnie wandered to the opposite bank, watching as the news was given. She saw Jesse lean against his father's chest, gripping his arms as he sobbed softly. As soon as she made her way back to them, Jesse took her hand, begging her not to leave his side.

"I won't," she promised, and he took a deep breath, following his father to the cave.

"I wouldn't be too sad for Miles," Angus continued as they began to gather their things to bring back to the house. "You know how much pain he's been in all of these years since his loss. It is killing him merely to remain on the earth with us."

"I know, Pa," Jesse choked. "but…I don't know what I'll do without him."

Once back at the house, Jesse went up to see his brother, leaving Winnie by herself downstairs in the kitchen. She sat at the long table, looking around at all of the different nicknacks. Her mother would have had a fit if she saw the state of the Tuck's home; everything was in dissaray, and there did not seem to be a true order to their supplies.

Eventually, Angus came to her with a bowl of fresh cherries, which she accepted with thanks. He sat down with her, watching as she ate, and looked at his hands for a moment.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here all this time, Miss Foster," he apologized, and after she swallowed, she lifted her head. "I'm sure you're missing home something terrible right now."

Winnie smiled. "Not as much anymore," she admitted, and Angus chuckled.

"Is that the truth, now?" he asked, and she nodded.

"It's strange, because at first I was really frightened," she continued. "Especially by the way Miles brought me here. But since I've become friends with Jesse, I've felt so free."

Angus eyed her with amusement. "You have been a very good addition to our family," he said. "It's been very difficult for Jesse; he and Miles are so far apart in age, and he has no one to truly associate with in his position. But since you came along, it's wonderful to see him so happy."

Winnie blushed again, nearly halfway finished with her cherries. "I've never had a real friend, myself," she admitted. "I was always tutored at home, and my parents were going to send me away to a finishing school in the fall before I came into the woods. I've never been able to run and swim, or laugh whenever I felt like it."

Angus nodded in understanding. "I'm sure your parents do keep a tight leash on ya," he agreed. "but respectably so, being their only daughter. I'm sure they're terribly worried about you, Miss Foster, and you will have to return home to them soon."

Winnie wet her lips. "When?" she asked, and he looked over his shoulder.

"We will have a meeting tonight, but I do believe first thing in the morning," he replied, and Winnie felt her heart sink.

"That's so soon," she replied, and he stood.

"It's for the best," he told her, just as Jesse came downstairs. His face was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. Winnie stood and took his arm, encouraging him to come with her into the room she was staying in.

"He wants to see you," he said in a hoarse voice, and she blinked with confusion. She had no idea why, considering Miles hadn't said anything since he told her his story the second or third night she stayed there.

"Go on," Angus encouraged, and Winnie gave Jesse a nervous expression before she headed up to the loft. When she entered the sick room, she saw it was dark, except for a candle burning on the nightstand. The curtains were drawn, and Miles lay sleeping under the blankets. She stood waiting for a few moments, unsure of what to do. She eventually cleared her throat, the noise causing him to wake up, and he turned towards her. His cheeks were just as pale as Jesse's, and dark circles were under his eyes. She heard his labored breathing, and bit her lip anxiously.

"Don't be afraid," he encouraged, and she came to stand closer to the bedside, her hands in front of her. She was told to pull the chair beside the bed, and she sat, watching as he struggled to sit up against the pillows, grimacing in pain. "Are you all right?" he asked, after they sat watching each other, and Winnie wet her lips, not at all certain at how to respond.

"Yes," she replied, her voice quiet. "Are…" she paused. "are you?"

Miles smiled weakly. "I will be," he answered, and he closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you," he continued, and she frowned. "I didn't start things off on the right note at all."

She started to protest, but he shook his head. "Please listen," he begged. "Ever since I lost my wife and children, I haven't had much of my heart left to give. We've been so adiment about keeping ourselves hidden from the world, that I just sort of snapped when I saw you near the spring."

Winnie didn't know what to say. His face was truly apologetic, and she reached ocer slowly to take his hand, which was so frail and cold. "I wasn't sure if I could trust you," he continued. "But after seeing how much Jesse cares for you, I'm being proven otherwise."

Winnie blushed deeply; she had a feeling Jesse had brought her up to Miles when the two of them were talking before. "Thank you," she whispered at last, and he smiled faintly.

"You remind me so much of my daughter when I last saw her," he spoke. "Full of spirit."

Winnie felt tears filling her eyes, and had to shut them to avoid crying. "I'm…I'm sure they're waiting for you," she said, and at last choked on a sob. Miles shushed her gently, reaching to touch her cheek.

"I know you'll keep us safe," he finished. "But I'm going to sleep now." he took a deep breath, his body straightening, and Winnie sat rigid in her chair for a while. When she was certain he was asleep, she stood up and began to make her way down the stairs. After a moment she turned back to him, realizing how peaceful the room had become.

Once downstairs, she saw Jesse sitting at the table with his father, his head bowed and his hands folded. She sat down next to him, and he peered into her face, curious. Angus took this as a sign to leave them be, and Winnie leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How did it go?" Jesse asked, and she lifted her head, sighing softly.

"Well enough," she replied, and he smiled gently at her, and Jesse nodded. He looked tired, if that were possible, and she rubbed his back.

That night, they gathered as a group in the sickroom; Mae held onto her ill son's hand, and waited for her husband to speak.

"This is the moment of truth," Angus began, and Miles watched his father weakly. "Winnie, you have been with us for an entire week. We have told you what we know, what has happened to us. Can we trust you to keep the secret of the spring?"

Winnie nodded; she was holding onto Jesse's hand at this point, and felt him squeeze her fingers. "Yes, sir," she replied. "I promise."

He nodded in agreement, and looked at his family. "As I thought," he continued. "Tomorrow it is time…we'll bring you back after breakfast."

Winnie wet her lips, just as Miles coughed roughly, and Mae reached up to stroke his forehead.

"Pa," Jesse whispered. "I've…I've decided not to drink the water again."

Silence filled the air, and Angus stared at his son. "Jesse…" Mae breathed, and he glanced at Winnie.

"I have to go with her," he began, and Angus glanced at his wife, unsure of what to do.

"Jesse, I highly doubt her family will take you into their home," he began, and Winnie bit her lips.

"I think it is a wise decision if you don't drink from the stream," Mae agreed, and a small smile stretched over Miles' face. "I believe the rest of us should follow suit. Now that we know the immortality won't last forever, we'll…" she paused.

"What will you do?" Winnie asked. "Will you stay here, then?"

"Not for long," Angus replied, and Miles let out a small noise of discomfort, his breathing uneven. "Once you go home, we'll certainly have to move. People will become suspicious about where you were."

"I really wish I didn't have to leave you," Winnie admitted. "I'm…my time here has been more homely than being at home ever did."

Mae Tuck smiled softly at her, and touched her hair. "I'm glad," she replied. "we'd been feeling so guilty after we first took you in with us."

Winnie looked from one to the other, wishing deeply they were hers.

Eventually suppertime came, and for the rest of the evening, Winnie sat at the dock with Jesse, not saying a single word. The August heat was still thick, but a gentle breeze ruffled their hair as it blew off the water.

That night, Jesse and Winnie shared the room she'd stayed in the first night; Jesse used a pile of blankets on the floor. As she lay watching him, she thought about her future after she would leave them. Would she ever feel the same way about a man as she did towards Jesse? The love she felt for him now was deeper than any feeling she'd had before.

_I know Mother and Father will soon look to find a suitable match for me, _she thought, hugging the thin, ragged pillow to her cheek. _But no matter who I marry, Jesse will never leave my heart. _She closed her eyes at last, and fell asleep.


End file.
